Manual plug comparators of traditional type comprise a support structure, two movable arms with feelers, a casing, a handle, a transducer for noting the reciprocal position of the movable arms, an electrical supply, detection and indication group and electrical connections between the group and the transducer.
These known plugs have various drawbacks, due to the complex nature of the operations of assembling and disassembling the handle and the electrical connections.